


Stripes

by quinship



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Writing on Skin, feeldoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinship/pseuds/quinship
Summary: Tegan and Sara take advantage of time alone in their hotel room each night after the events of the Governor General Performing Arts Awards.





	1. First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the long ass smut fic I promised, but because it's been a lot of work and the first third was finished, I decided that I didn't want it to take too long, so here we are! I hope you enjoy it :) I would like to give a special thanks to my amazing friend quincestreet who let me bitch and moan, encouraged me, and suggested this title.
> 
> (Btw I know their gfs went but I wrote them out bc it worked better and nobody can stop me.)

It could be said that thinking about having her way with her twin sister at the GG Performing Arts Awards was classless, especially when they were being honored with a National Art Centre Award. But nobody knew what Sara was thinking, not even Tegan, so it wasn’t hurting or offending anyone. It wasn’t like she grabbed Tegan’s hips from behind, pressing their bodies together and popped open the button on Tegan’s pants with one hand, sliding in to touch her twin’s most intimate place. It also wasn’t like she strode over to her twin and kissed her with a forceful passion, relieving Tegan of her clothes as she eased her onto the ground and proceed to go down on her sister.

Perhaps, if they were both up for having sex later that evening once they were alone, Sara might whisper about her fantasies in Tegan’s ear later in order to rile her up.

Hopefully, Tegan wouldn’t change out of her suit if Sara would be undressing her at all that evening. She rather liked the suit over the sheer top where her bra was visible. Even better that it was floral. After all, it did please Sara when she ended up looking like a top and Tegan a bottom at events. It didn’t please her so much that she was utterly useless at the event; in fact, she was arguably better at conversation than Tegan, but then again; in situations like these, Tegan was usually most comfortable by her side, as Sara seemed to relieve Tegan’s anxiety immensely. So when Tegan especially looked stiff and awkward, Sara would come up next to her, and place a gentle hand on her shoulder just long enough for Tegan to see who it was and let some of the tension fall off her shoulders. Luckily, that would only be visible to an eye trained in Tegan’s mannerisms. They did have friends and family with them, but they would just see that as Sara supporting Tegan.

All in all, it was a lovely evening. They got a cab back to their hotel together, for just the two of them, and Tegan let out a soft sigh and rested her head Sara’s shoulder. The door shutting almost cut them off from the rest of the world, muffling the sounds of others, like pressing stop on the faces they put forward for the public. As the car took them down the streets of Ottawa, Sara took Tegan’s hand, and they relaxed to the sound of the car moving and the low volume of the radio.

Sara smiled down at Tegan lovingly. Even if all Tegan wanted to do was cuddle that night, she would happily oblige. They had learned that every single moment together—even if it was just them sitting in the back of a car, in rehearsal, doing an interview, or at a family dinner—was precious, and even though they wanted to kiss and act like a regular romantic couple, they could still let a little bit of their love and adoration for each other show in public because they were sisters; of course they loved each other. Sometimes they even made a game of it, much like passing notes in a code only they knew.

“Hey,” Sara said softly, under the sound of the radio, so the driver wouldn’t be able to hear their murmurs.

“Hi,” Tegan sounded tired, but after their day, that was a given.

“Do you want to retire early?” Sara’s thumb stroked the back of her twin’s.

“Only if you want to. If you want to stay up a little bit later, I’d like that.” She looked up at Sara, her smile relaxed, eyes shining even in the dark.

Sara’s smile grew wider. She pressed a kiss on Tegan’s forehead.

“We should probably shower first. You know… get the makeup and hair products off?” She suggested, their voices still low.

“Throw in a nice smelling bath afterward and you have me convinced.” Tegan softly head-butted Sara’s shoulder.

“Anything for you,” Sara promised, earning a kiss on the cheek. They smiled at each other for a moment before Sara looked up to the driver. “Excuse me, would it be possible for us to make a brief stop?”

They were given an affirmative answer and then taken to a Metro, where they promised fifteen minutes maximum as they got out of the car. Their hands disconnected and Tegan walked just behind Sara to indicate that they were siblings, rather than lovers.

Tegan chose eucalyptus scented bath salt and unscented bubble bath. Sara pretended to browse magazines while her sister went to the self-checkout. She kept her head down but allowed herself to stare at Tegan’s figure in that suit. Sara knew she’d enjoy stripping her out of it, even if it was just for a shower.

Once the items were paid for, Sara walked behind Tegan on their way back to the cab. They both thanked the driver for waiting for them, and then they resumed the trip back to the hotel. Their hands joined on the middle seat. They had perfected the illusion of staring out the window of the car, making it look like they weren’t interacting at all, while they held hands out of sight. And thankfully, the dark hid Sara’s smile, because she feared it might be a dead giveaway otherwise. She felt like a teenage girl on a date with the person she had a colossal crush on, finally holding hands with her person of interest.

When they arrived at the hotel, Tegan went ahead with the grocery bag, leaving Sara behind to pay for the cab. She thanked the driver, and they went on their separate ways. She met Tegan at the elevator, both of them maintaining a straight face in case someone saw them.

A man exited the elevator once it finally arrived, and another man and woman joined them inside. Sara leaned against the back wall, eyes cast down to the ground, bottom lip between her teeth, fantasies about Tegan rushing back to her now that she was so close that she could practically feel Tegan’s soft skin under hands. She imagined the heaviness created by the steam from the hot spray. It played in her head like a music video clip, soiling her underwear with arousal.

Tegan placed a hand on her shoulder when they arrived at their floor, having realized that Sara spaced out. So for the last time that night, Sara followed Tegan at the perfectly calculated distance.

They wordlessly used their keycards to get into their rooms, but once the doors were shut and locked, the door that connected their rooms swung open, revealing Tegan on the other side, finally smiling. They were delighted when asked if they wanted adjoining rooms because it meant that the people making the reservations didn’t think it was weird that they might want to come into each other’s rooms without the entire hall needing to know.

Sara took a couple of quick steps forward until she could pull Tegan into her arms and just hold her for a moment. Intimacy with Tegan always felt like coming home after a long journey. Hard passionate kisses had their time and place, but in this particular moment, Sara preferred to remember how perfect they felt against each other. Tegan’s lips found her neck, tenderly placing kisses there, causing the warmth to fire up between Sara’s legs again. She pulled away enough for them to make eye contact. Sara smiled before finally tilting her head and kissing Tegan, her hands moving down her twin’s sides, before resting on her hips. She breathed a satisfied sigh through her nose, eyes closed as she basked in her happy place.

Eventually, the kiss had to end, but Sara knew there would be more where that came from during the next couple of days. But their bodies stayed close together, as though they would be pulled apart.

“Don’t you dare take that suit off yourself,” Sara warned playfully, her hands tugging at the lapels.

“Yes ma’am,” Tegan agreed, grinning back.

“I’m gonna go close the blinds, while you get the shower and makeup remover ready,” Sara instructed.

“As you wish,” Tegan went in for another kiss, which they both melted into. Ever since they had seen The Princess Bride in a theater with their parents as kids, they used that phrase for each other and nobody else.

Sara went for the blinds in Tegan’s room first so she could look over her shoulder and watch her sister’s movements, subconsciously licking her lips. Once the blinds in Sara’s room were closed, and the lights off, Sara went into the bathroom to meet Tegan, arms wrapping around her waist, pulling Tegan’s perfectly shaped ass against Sara’s crotch, lips finding Tegan’s neck. The moan that escaped her twin’s throat reminded her of how damp her underwear was. She flipped Tegan around, so they were facing each other. Their lips met; Sara getting lipstick on Tegan’s freshly naked lips.

There was eyeshadow and mascara smeared on Tegan’s face, blemishes revealed. Regardless of how much makeup Tegan was wearing, regardless if she looked like a mess or refined, she would always be the most beautiful woman in the world in Sara’s eyes. Love had a way of combining a person’s inner and outer beauty.

“You’re gorgeous,” she found herself saying breathlessly. “You’re just… amazing and stunning. I love you so much.”

Tegan’s smile was pure love, and Sara wanted a taste, so she kissed her again, hands finding the buttons on Tegan’s shirt, underneath the jacket, and leaving them undone and taking hold of her twin’s waist underneath all the layers of clothes, making Tegan shiver.

“You could take me right here, right now if you wanted to…” She admitted.

“Didn’t you want a shower and bath first?” Sara raised an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah, but if you want to now, I’ll take it.” Her eyes were dark with lust, lips parted in a way that made Sara want to kiss and slip her tongue in between them.

“I made a promise, and I’m gonna keep it. Besides, I said I wanted to get you out of that suit first.” Sara winked. “Now, let’s get our makeup off.”

Tegan swallowed and nodded, smiling.

When she was done, Sara reached into the shower and turned it hot, but not so much that Tegan would find discomfort with the temperature. She turned back to her twin, who stood; clearly waiting for Sara to decide what was next, the answer to which was a heavy and passionate kiss, wherein Tegan’s jacket and sheer shirt were removed, leaving her in a black undershirt, which was next worked over her head, leaving her a bra. Sara tossed her own jacket after Tegan’s.

“I like you in stripes… it makes you look like you mean business in the bedroom.” Tegan whispered.

Sara smirked. “Noted.” They worked together to unbutton Sara’s through a heated kiss, letting it fall to the floor. Sara’s hands made quick work of Tegan’s pants, making her twin shimmy out of them. Once free, she dropped to her knees and undid Sara’s in return, pulling them down her legs. She then dipped her fingers into the waistband of the younger twin’s briefs, looking up with a silent question. In response, Sara nodded. Tegan proceeded to pull down her underwear as well. Sara stepped out of both articles.

Rather than come up, Tegan stroked up and down the sides of Sara’s thighs and placed a brief kiss on the space underneath Sara’s navel and then right on top of her mound.

Wondering if it was possible to feel her pupils dilating in lust (because she was damn sure that they were at the same moment she felt another wave of heat settle in between her legs), Sara reached out her hands for Tegan and helped her up, quickly pulling her into a slow but intense kiss. Upon pulling away, Sara unhooked her own bra, shrugging it off so it fell between them, leading Tegan to remove her own.

The bathroom was filled with steam by this point and the air felt heavy to breathe, which was about right in Sara’s opinion.

“Check if the water’s the right temperature, adjust as needed.” Sara gently pushed Tegan towards the shower, taking this opportunity to admire her ass.

After a moment of fixing the water to where she wanted it, Tegan turned to look back. Stepping forward, Sara gestured for Tegan to get in the shower and then slipped in after her, hugging Tegan from behind, her lips placing kisses on her twin’s shoulders. Tegan turned so her hair was under the spray and kissed back. Sara gave into the moment just enjoying being where she was; kissing Tegan because it was just them and they could do whatever they wanted together.

Being naked together in water; holding each other, seemed like the most natural thing in existence. Perhaps because it was because they originated from the womb, as did their love.

Eventually, they got around to washing their hair and bodies. While there wasn’t anything inherently sexual about helping the other rub soap on her body, it was stimulating and sexual, especially when the one being cleaned just closed her eyes and simply gave into the sensations she received, especially with the hot water, dizzyingly heavy air, and skilled hands. Sensuality was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

They agreed when they were finished showering and just wanted to relax in the bathtub, especially since they had been standing up for a long time. Thankfully, they weren’t the type to wear high heels, as that would have worsened things.

This time, it was Tegan who was responsible for drawing the bath, while Sara sat in a towel, sending obligatory texts to those necessary on both of their phones. It was a little exciting since nobody knew what was happening between them and in addition, the people on Tegan’s phone didn’t know that it was Sara behind the screen. Honestly, at this point, most anything was only getting Sara riled up even more. She just wanted to bask in the period of bliss she was allowed. When she was a little kid, she would have vehemently believed that one could have three perfect days of their life. As she got older, her stance took a one-eighty. Now, Sara decided that there was a possibility that these days would be the closest to heaven that she would ever experience. Being in the moment was surprisingly easy because her attention was always being pulled someway. At this moment though, it was second nature for Sara to simply be in the moment with Tegan. Sure, she was generally filled to the brim with anxiety and her imagination usually ran wild with scenarios on how everything could go wrong, but at least for today, she simply left their phones on the bedside table as soon as she heard Tegan shut off the water, dropping the towel from her body once she passed the threshold of the bathroom.

She entered the bathtub, feeling the grainy bath salts on the floor of the tub that had yet to dissolve, sitting opposite of Tegan. Her twin was laying back, hands folded on her stomach, legs propped up but apart in a natural way that was both suggestive but also not at the same time. Tegan’s eyes were closed, a look of pure serenity on her face as she simply floated in the sudsy water.

Hugging her legs to her chest, Sara smiled. She didn’t want to disturb Tegan at this moment, regardless of how much she wanted to place kisses all over her body.

Tegan hadn’t budged when the water was disturbed by Sara entering the tub, but apparently, after a few moments of being left alone, Tegan was confused and opened her eyes. Upon seeing this, Sara stifled a giggle, especially when Tegan extended her legs, so she decided to take this as an opportunity to give her the attention she had clearly been expecting by straddling Tegan’s legs, gliding through the water to Tegan’s upper body to grant her with a brief and gentle kiss. She was rewarded with Tegan sitting up and kissing back, but with more passionate force, her hands trailing up and down Sara’s back, while Sara stroked Tegan’s thighs and hips, at times playfully grabbing at the flesh underneath her fingertips. Their bodies moved together, almost grinding against one another.

Mouth open and panting, Tegan moaned into Sara’s mouth. They made eye contact, and Sara pulled away.

“Do you need to get off?” She asked, smile cocky. The response was a nod, only making her grin and kiss Tegan harder, a hand slipping in between her sister’s thighs so she could rub her nether lips. It was hard to tell exactly how wet Tegan was, what with her waist down being submerged in water. Clearly, she was well beyond aroused, with all of the teasing and touching that had gone on earlier, because upon finally receiving the much-needed friction, she closed her eyes, mouth open in concentration, eyebrows furrowed, and let out a moan.

Sara gently pushed Tegan’s shoulders back to meet the edge of the bathtub, and Tegan simply went with it, almost like she was surrendering to the promised pleasure. Her giving up control like this was so attractive to Sara that she had to take a ragged breath before attaching her lips to Tegan’s neck, but not leaving any marks, which would be reserved for the places that would be covered for the next couple of days.

A finger moved inside of Tegan, and she parted her legs just enough to give Sara easier access, and as a reward, Sara’s lips closed around Tegan’s nipple, licking and sucking as she slowly pumped in and out of Tegan. It wasn’t enough to truly satisfy Tegan, but it was providing more relief than simply making out and grinding against each other. In a way, it was almost a luxury to draw things out this much; to tease each other like this. Usually, there was not enough time for them to do so, meaning it would have to be quick. To play with each other, to enjoy a large buildup, was like being forced to scrimp and pinch, and then finally having the opportunity to splurge. So while it would be nice to be allowed to have more opportunities to take their time and have as much fun as possible, it was worrisome that they might become accustomed to such gifts and take anything less for granted.

“Sara, more…” Tegan whined, opening her eyes to give a pleading pout.

Sara met her eyes. “What’s the magic word?”

“Please. Sara, more _please_.” Tegan corrected. She rolled her hips.

“As you wish,” A second finger entered Tegan, and Sara moved her hand faster than she had before.

A satisfied moan rose from Tegan’s throat.

“Mmm, you like that, huh?” Sara asked rhetorically, voice deep and dripping with lust. Her free hand roughly palmed Tegan’s neglected breast, eliciting an enthusiastic nod. Tegan’s eyes were shut in concentration, her hips moving with Sara’s thrusts, establishing a rhythm.

When Tegan’s thighs began to shake, and her moans were an octave higher than usual, Sara used her other hand to rub Tegan’s clit into circles and carefully held her once she went over the edge, meaning the first thing Tegan saw when she finally opened her eyes was Sara smiling at her in the way that made her feel like she was more precious than her weight in diamonds. She liked to think nobody in the history of the world could ever love anyone as much as Sara did her.

“Hey, beautiful,” She managed upon catching her breath.

“Hi, gorgeous,” Sara replied before kissing her cheek.

Tegan sat up, and to her surprise, Sara moved behind her and wrapped her arms around Tegan’s waist, holding her close, letting her sister’s head rest on her shoulder like a pillow.

“Let me touch you?” Tegan asked.

“Knock yourself out,” Sara answered. She was surprised by Tegan’s ass grinding against her crotch, using the edges of the tub as leverage, gasping when she actually felt friction. Tegan flipped herself over, so their fronts were pressed against each other, purposefully placing her thigh between Sara’s legs, propping herself up with her other knee on the bottom of the bathtub, on the other side of Sara’s leg. Their lips met, and Tegan rubbed Sara with her thigh, using the correct amount of pressure to make her moan. She put her whole body into it; causing the water to move with her. Her fingers traced Sara’s breasts, grazing over her erect nipples.

Both of them were breathing heavily and finally had to separate their lips, leaving them practically panting against each other’s mouths.

When Sara couldn’t take it anymore, she took over, rubbing her own clit, until she came with a loud ragged groan. Staring up at Tegan, she reached up to run her fingers through her wet hair, slicking it back. Her hand rested on the back of Tegan’s head and she guided her twin in for another kiss, sitting up in the process. She pulled Tegan into her lap, their torsos pressed flush against each other, and they began to heavily make out.

“I think we dirtied the bath water,” Sara observed, quirking an eyebrow.

“Who cares? We’re going to shower before we have to do anything real tomorrow.” Tegan pointed out, nose trailing along Sara’s neck, leaving the occasional kiss, light as a whisper.

“Mmm, true,” Sara hummed, “If it was anyone else’s cum, I’d have an issue, but as you may have noticed, I take no issue with your germs.”

“Unlike a certain person’s…” Tegan quipped, resting her forehead against Sara’s, grinning wickedly.

Sara laughed. “That’s how you know she’s the ‘other woman’, while you are my main; I’m comfortable around you. And with your dirt and filth.”

“Well, we’re in the Canadian cheating capital of the world… remember when it came out that one in five citizens of Ottawa were on Ashley Madison? AKA like half the married population?” Tegan nudged her, and Sara had to hold back laughter again.

“Might as well fuck my sister in the city of Ottawa, during the few days where we’re receiving our National Art Centre Award.” She replied, with a shrug, unable to stop herself from smiling. She studied Tegan’s face for a few seconds. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Tegan’s response was automatic, but that didn’t make it less meaningful. In fact, Sara loved it when Tegan didn’t even have to think about saying it.

“Do you want to stay here for a little bit, or go fuck on the bed now?” Sara asked after a few beats of quiet.

Tegan burst out laughing, leaning her temple on Sara’s shoulder, loving the feeling of her twin’s arms snaking around her body to envelop her in a tighter embrace.

“I don’t care, as long as it’s with you.” She finally said, smiling at Sara. Both of their faces felt strange from smiling so much, but they couldn’t help it. They were being honored for doing work that was important to them, and they were together and in love. It was almost like this made up for the fact that they couldn’t get married and have a honeymoon; because this trip combined so many things that they held dear to their hearts.

After a few more minutes spent laying around, they finally decided to get out of the bathtub, and helped each other dry off, going through the motions of brushing their teeth and hair, applying moisturizer.

With towels wrapped around their bodies, they meandered into the rest of the hotel room, laughing. Tegan took Sara’s hand in hers, turning to face her, placing her other hand on Sara’s shoulder. Getting the idea, Sara placed her hand on Tegan’s towel-covered hip, and they stumbled through a messy waltz to music that came from within their hearts, which sang with happiness.

“Is this silly?” Tegan winced, realizing how stupid they must look.

“Babe, I don’t care how silly this is, because it’s with you,” Sara answered.

“You make me so happy…” Tegan murmured, looking down shyly. She was surprised with the peck on the lips Sara gave her.

“You make me happy too.” Sara reminded her.

The world around them was still and quiet, but they barely noticed, especially when Sara led Tegan to spin, but a quick swipe at her towel caused it to fall from her body, leaving Tegan naked.

“Hey!” Tegan was surprised, but pleasantly so.

“One more round?” Sara asked, tracing her fingers down Tegan’s arms, starting from her shoulders.

“I’d love that.”

And with that their lips locked together once again. Tegan was guided to lay flat on the middle of the bed, and Sara straddled her, gently taking her wrists in her hands and pinning them to the bed playfully, leading them to make out again.

“I want you so bad,” Tegan pleaded.

Sara practically tore the towel from her own body, tossing it to the floor without breaking eye contact. “I want you too,” She replied in the low, lusty tone, and then proceeded to take Tegan’s nipple into her mouth, just getting it wet and then releasing it in favor of slowly licking the stiff bud. She looked up to meet Tegan’s eyes again and lightly blew on it. She smirked when she saw goosebumps rising and placed a kiss over Tegan’s heart. Her hands cupped her twin’s ass and squeezed gently, then took the other nipple into her mouth, letting her teeth graze against it, but not actually biting.

Tegan’s breath audibly caught in her throat, and her hand tangled in Sara’s hair. She pushed her chest out, presenting her breasts for Sara to enjoy.

“So generous,” Sara teased, pulling away from one of her favorite parts of Tegan to touch.

“I want you to take me,” Lust colored Tegan’s voice making it low, and somewhat shy of desperation.

“You know, I fantasized about doing just that at the ceremony earlier,” Sara confessed, not a hint of guilt in her voice. She kissed Tegan’s breast, her hand massaging the other one.

“You did?” Tegan was surprised. “Wow… you hide it well.”

“Hiding it is the name of the game,” Sara replied, her voice attractively low. “That suit you were wearing… I wanted to come up from behind and slip my hand down your pants and fuck you with my fingers. I imagined that nobody would notice as long as you kept quiet.”

“Oh my god…” Tegan whimpered, loving the idea of that.

“I also imagined stripping you in front of everyone and taking you on the ground, with me still dressed,” Sara added.

“I wanted you to fuck me while you were in that suit, too,” Tegan admitted, growing increasingly turned on from this conversation alone.

“Did you, now?” Sara slipped her thigh between Tegan’s legs, feeling the wetness for herself. She only applied more pressure, liking what she found.

“Yeah,” Tegan said through a moan. “I wanted you to bend me over, and then you’d fuck me with a strap-on over your clothes…”

“I might have a friend with me that can help you with that either tomorrow or the next day…” Sara offered, leaning in so her breath tickled Tegan’s ear. She enjoyed watching her twin squirm, lip trembling in desire with that thought in her head; conjuring images. “Are you gonna say please?” Tegan swallowed and nodded. “Mmm… That’s what I like to hear.” Sara purred in her ear and then kissed her deeply. The resulting moan was music to her ears.

She left a trail of kisses in her path as she moved down between Tegan’s spread legs. She was a mess of arousal. The heady scent was better than any perfume or food Sara had ever smelled. She lowered her mouth to taste something much better than any dessert. Her tongue’s journey was purposefully slow and light as to tease Tegan even more.

“Fuck,” Her twin gasped, hands gripping the bed covers underneath her, legs jerking inwards, but not quite squeezing Sara’s head with her thighs. Her twin instead soothed her with gentle hands stroking the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, increasing the anticipation.

“You’re such a good, patient girl…” Sara remarked. Her warm breath was cool against the flesh of Tegan’s folds. Knowing what she was doing, she hid her cocky smile from Tegan’s view. “Should I give you your reward, or should I make you work a little bit more for it? After all… I wouldn’t want to mistakenly give a bad girl something she’d like so much. That wouldn’t be right, would it?”

“Sara please, I need you…” Tegan’s voice was strained, much like a rubber band pulled taught, right about to snap.

“Shhh,”

Upon getting the quiet she had requested without using actual words, Sara flattened her tongue and licked up Tegan’s slit, no longer teasing her; actually going down on her now. She had to hold back a smirk at the fusion of unintelligible sounds that came from Tegan’s mouth upon getting relief after being wound up the way she was. Sara couldn’t be sure, but she suspected that there might be tears in Tegan’s tightly shut eyes. She wasn’t about to ask, because she figured Tegan would legitimately start crying in desperation if Sara left her hanging for even that long, and she didn’t feel like using her hands again, because she’d wanted to use her mouth on Tegan most of the evening and was finally doing so. All signs indicated that Sara had Tegan on the right track toward another orgasm, and this was only confirmed when her thighs closed around Sara’s head, locking her in place.

She held back a smile, doubling her efforts to get Tegan to her peak, wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking on it hard enough for Tegan’s whines to go up an octave, her body trembling until she shook her hardest and let out a guttural cry as she came in Sara’s mouth.

Tegan lay limp when she finally came down after her climax, and Sara crawled up her body to steal a kiss, making Tegan taste herself, like many times before. Sara waited a beat for Tegan to open her eyes and meet her own. She was greeted with a tired but adoring smile, and lowered herself next to Tegan, pecking another kiss on her cheek before she licked her lips, savoring the taste of Tegan’s sex on her lips. In her opinion, it was better than any dessert.

“I might want you again tomorrow night…” Sara warned, a twinkle in her eye and a dangerous grin on her lips.

“As you wish,” Tegan replied, still out of breath. She turned her head, relaxing once it was fully resting on her cheek, after using effort to look at her lover. “You can have me tomorrow and the night after… on one condition.” She grinned, though her exhaustion still bled through.

“What is it?”

“You have to find different ways to have me each night.”

“That won’t be hard at all…” She cupped Tegan’s cheek and softly kissed her on the lips, and then sat up to move the bedcovers until they covered of them. She draped her arm over Tegan’s waist, moving herself closer until their bodies seemed inseparable.

Tegan moved until she was using Sara’s shoulder as her pillow, her arm clutching Sara’s body.

“I’m so happy tonight…” She said, as though it was an admission. She was smiling so wide that Sara was half worried Tegan would sprain her cheek muscles, so she kissed Tegan’s forehead.

“I’m happy too. I couldn’t imagine doing this without you…” Sara answered. Her fingers began to stroke up and down Tegan’s soft skin.

“Thank you… For living this life with me… For staying by my side. I love you more than I could ever love anyone else.” Tegan was on the verge of tears, and Sara simply kissed her, figuratively brushing the salt water away.

They almost fell asleep with the lights on, but Sara sleepily asked Tegan to get them, and she obliged. Upon returning to bed, Tegan was taken into Sara’s arms as a little spoon, and she felt Sara burying her nose into her hair and inhaling for a long moment before relaxing and with that, the two of them fell asleep together.


	2. Second Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! Thank you so much for all the support on the last chapter... My mind was utterly blown. 
> 
> Now, I didn't intend to be updating every week, that's just how this turned out (I needed a break from writing smut and I finally got a decent bit underway in the third and final part, so I figured I would finally post this part. I hope you all enjoy!!!

Sara was disturbed from her sleep at around five-thirty AM and realized that she should probably go back into her own room. She peeled her body off of Tegan’s (literally, since there were red marks on her skin) and after getting out of bed, tucked Tegan back in. Her twin wasn’t disturbed, though her brow furrowed slightly. Sara barely registered this and went into the bathroom to collect her suit and went into her hotel room, dumping her clothes on the floor, and then tumbled into her own bed, waking up a few hours later.

They were launched into their next day, entertaining those who had come with them, getting ready for that evening, and practicing their speech.

Even though she was legitimately focusing on the events of the day, in the part of her mind where she allowed herself to think in the ‘classless and indecent’ manner that was required for her to even consider doing even a quarter of the things she thought of, especially at such a prestigious award ceremony.

Just in case Tegan would be into this whole idea (Sara’d had an inkling that this would be the case), she had packed a few tools in secret compartments in her bags, and she considered the benefits of each one. She’d have to settle on something quick, as she had to propose the idea to Tegan soon, so she could make her decision and they could organize their plan. Sara settled on Tegan keeping a little friend with her throughout the entire event that evening, which included them receiving their medals, and giving their speech, which, in Sara’s opinion, made the idea more delicious, but Tegan did have final say.

During a moment where Sara could steal Tegan to the side, she took advantage of the opportunity.

“Do you want me to put a plug up your ass for the entire evening and then fuck you after all of the events are over?” She whispered in Tegan’s ear.

Her twin’s eyes widened and it was difficult to know if the surprise resulted in horror or pleasure. Either way, Sara’s heart decided to make a fuss in her chest, without even hearing a vocal response. So she took a deep breath and asked again if Tegan wanted to do it.

“Of course! I was just… caught off guard.” Was the bashful reply.

“We haven’t done anything like this in a really long time, huh?” Sara remarked thoughtfully. “Are you sure it’s not a little much? You don’t have to…”

“No, I want to… It’ll make everything just a little more exciting…” Tegan traced down Sara’s arms to take her hands, giving her a cocky smile through a veil of shyness, knowing damn well Sara loved it when she looked at her like this. It took all of Sara’s self-restraint not to kiss and take her right then and there.

Sara had to swallow and then clear her throat. Still, she knew she was looking at Tegan intensely, her lips apart. Moving her eyes from Tegan’s lips to her eyes was like standing up with heavy weights on her shoulders, though she did it anyway. After all, she didn’t have much of a choice; there were others around, and Tegan had already chosen to be daring with her little move of taking Sara’s hands the way she did.

“I want you so bad…” Sara admitted under her breath. Tegan smiled, her face radiating joy, causing Sara to have to clear her throat again before speaking. “So… You really want to have a butt plug up your ass throughout everything lined up tonight?”

“I just said I do,” Tegan assured her. “I really, _really_ do.”

Sara smiled back, though hers was from relief. “So do you want me to put it in, or would you like to do that yourself?”

“As much as I would love to have you do it for me, I’m a little worried it’ll look suspicious?” Tegan furrowed her eyebrows as she spoke, her drifting off to the side, towards everyone who was there with them. “Like, the two of us going into the bathroom together and I just…”

“You’re right.” Sara agreed. “You don’t have to explain further, Tee. Um… I brought the one we usually start out with. You’ll have to take a couple minutes in the shower to get ready for it, but I know you can do it alone. I do wish I could be there to help you but…” She let out a sigh.

“I know, and you’re really sweet. I wish you could too.” Their shared smile said everything between them. The moment felt incomplete without a kiss, but because they weren’t alone in private yet, they had to leave a hole.

“How will we bring the… uh… _equipment_ from my suitcase to a safe place in your bathroom?” Sara asked, glancing around to see how much longer they had. Her smile had faded as she thought about this, more concerned about how they would pull it off than happy about Tegan wanting to do it.

“Put them in a pair of socks I’ll ask for a better pair because mine ‘have holes’.”

Sara nodded, her smile making a comeback. They returned to their sort-of entourage, saying they just had to really quickly talk about something they were working on together but would tell them about it later.

The day progressed as planned; Tegan feigned a need for better socks, and Sara delivered the pair with the goods folded up inside. Sara noticed her slip the socks in amongst the clothes she took into the bathroom to change into after her shower. She licked her lips in the several quiet minutes after the shower because she knew what Tegan was doing in there while nobody else did.

It was hard for Sara to resist checking Tegan out. God, she wanted to bend Tegan over and take her, using the strap-on hidden in her suitcase. She planned for Tegan to keep her fishnet tights on (because she was sure that those tights were chosen just for Tegan to tease her with… especially since Tegan was wearing pants over them while socks or no stockings at all would have sufficed perfectly) and for herself to stay clothed, because she knew it would make both of them hot and bothered. Sara felt like her style was reminiscent of femme fatale, and Tegan’s looked like what she’d worn at the Oscars, and they both knew how much Sara enjoyed thinking about fucking her that night, especially since she’d snuck a strap-on underneath her dress and hid it backstage when wearing the outfit for her performance. They were both too tired and busy to actually have sex that night, but she’d used it to fuel her dirty talk later on. Tegan seemed to like it…

She noticed Tegan standing awkwardly throughout the night, and knew that it wasn’t just because of anxiety tonight. She felt a little bad but remembered that Tegan legitimately wanted to wear the plug. Especially when they were receiving their medals, Tegan looked uncomfortable and awkward. Sara had been able to confirm that this wasn’t due to her needing more lube, and determined that if Tegan needed to apply more, she would have found a way. So Sara relaxed and enjoyed the night, basking in the pride and joy of the award.

Once again, they found themselves left to their own devices at the doors of their hotel rooms. Sara whispered in Tegan’s ear that Tegan would be coming into hers this time.

After the blinds were closed and she washed her hands in preparation, Sara was adjusting the straps of the harness when Tegan walked in, her medal still around her neck. The same went for Sara, as she didn’t feel any shame that would make her want to take it off. She suspected that Tegan was so eager to come into Sara’s room that she forgot to take it off. Though, the plans didn’t include its removal.

Tegan bit her lower lip upon seeing the dildo attached to the harness. Before seeing Sara, she’d been moving rather quickly; likely eager to get this going, but once her eyes rested upon her twin and what now adorned her hips, Tegan’s movements slowed, like she was moving through gel.

Without a word, Sara beckoned her over with a single finger. Tegan practically stumbled forward. Her mouth was open; breathing louder and heavier than usual from lust. She didn’t object when Sara took hold of her medal, using it to pull her closer. Sara’s hands immediately went down to Tegan’s ass cheeks and grabbed a handful each. Their lips crashed together in a hard and passionate kiss, Tegan gripping Sara’s shoulders. The night before had been gentle and sweet enough, so Sara was hoping to get a little rougher tonight. First against the bed, and maybe then in the shower. Of course, after everything, she’d hold Tegan, reminding her how precious she was to Sara, and she would be shown the gentleness that would let both of them relax after a long and exciting day.

“What do you have planned for tonight?”

“If this first cock is fine, I want to bend you over and fuck you with it. Then, I want to fuck you in the shower, and then, since I brought the smaller feeldoe, maybe you’d like it up the ass? After that, we can cuddle in bed and go to sleep. Does any of that sound good?” Sara whispered, letting her lips graze Tegan’s neck.

“All of it sounds amazing.”

“I’m glad.” Sara kissed Tegan again, feeling her twin reach between them and take hold of the phallus. “I cleaned my dicks for you before I packed them in a Ziploc bag, so we can just take the plunge whenever you’re ready.”

In response, Tegan met her lips with her own again, and they fed the fire together, letting the heat build between them. Sara moved her kisses down to Tegan’s neck and collarbone, licking, biting, and sucking gently enough to leave her twin’s skin clear of lasting marks.

“I’m so proud of us. I just wanted to say that before we do anything else.” Sara said softly, pulling away just enough to make eye contact with Tegan. She knew it wasn’t sexy to pause like this, but both of them knew that regardless of how much they fucked, it meant nothing without their relationship. No matter how rough they got, as long as their love was there, it was intimacy and making love. So, Sara didn’t care if it took them out of the mood for the moment, but she knew the opposite was true. Being reminded of how much she was loved allowed Tegan to better give herself over to Sara’s desires.

“I’m proud of us too,” Tegan replied, smiling. She placed her hands on Sara’s ribcage, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Sara placed a kiss on Tegan’s forehead and cheek before slipping her tongue into Tegan’s mouth, proceeding with the moment.

Sara’s hands slipped underneath Tegan’s blazer. With how short her nails were, she couldn’t scratch Tegan, especially through her camisole, but she went through the motions anyway. Tegan only pressed her stomach harder against Sara’s body. Eyes hooded and filled with lust, she swallowed, seeming to silently ask for more to get her hot, which Sara was more than willing to give. She smirked, kissing Tegan, feeling the desire within the force her twin applied. She dragged her fingertips up and around Tegan’s torso, palms resting on the sides of her breasts, her own (smaller) still pressed against Tegan’s.

Unmistakably, Tegan’s body stiffened, especially below the hips, and Sara could only guess that Tegan was attempting to press her legs together in order to gain some relief. This little action gave Sara an idea that had crossed her mind earlier upon observing Tegan acting so awkwardly earlier due to the plug up her ass.

She pulled her lips away from Tegan’s and whispered against them: “Are you my little slut?”

Tegan’s dark eyes flew open in surprise. She bit her lower lip, studying Sara’s face almost like she was looking down at her despite them being the same height, an eyebrow raised in question. Tegan swallowed and slowly nodded, her lower lip trembling.

“Do you want to be my whore tonight?” Sara asked again, hands stroking up and down Tegan’s sides, stopping at her hips before going up to her breasts.

Tegan’s nod was faster and more enthusiastic this time. “I do,” Her plea was almost a whine, and Sara couldn’t help but smile.

“As you wish.” She took a pause to kiss Tegan quickly. “Of course you’re a slut,” She continued, her voice a purr, “After all, only a slut would wear a butt plug all night and fishnets. And you know what happens to sluts?”

“What?”

“They get fucked,” Sara said the words slowly and clearly, especially emphasizing the expletive. She wanted to laugh at how excited Tegan looked, but maintained character.

“Please…” Tegan’s voice was a soft moan.

“Maybe if you get those fucking clothes off,” Sara replied, softly tugging at Tegan’s blazer by the lapels. “But leave this on.” She tapped the medal identical to her own. “I want you to remember that a whore like you earned that. That no matter how distinguished you are, you’re also my whore.”

Tegan’s blazer hit the floor in the blink of an eye, her shoes almost being launched across the room in her rush to take them off. Sara’s eyes combed the exposed arms she’d seen thousands of times, taking time to admire the tattoos that lay hidden under the clothing, almost like a secret. Well, one that everyone who knew them knew. But nobody knew what Tegan had in her underwear. That was a secret solely for the two of them.

She was only caught off guard by Tegan reaching into her pocket and producing the bottle of lube, handing off to Sara. Tegan must have worried that Sara didn’t bring more (she had), but now she didn’t have to go get the other bottle during their first round; there need not be any interruptions unless something else should arise (god forbid). So Sara smiled and praised Tegan for her thoughtfulness, even though she was just minimizing the time between then and the second she would get fucked. But, as she told Tegan, she couldn’t blame her for wanting Sara’s cock so badly. In fact, Tegan could have it in her mouth once she was undressed to Sara’s liking.

This meant that the camisole and pants had to go, leaving Tegan in her bra, panties, and fishnet tights. Eagerly, she dropped her knees and waited patiently, sitting back on her heels.

“Wow… A patient slut… That’s something you don’t see every day.” Sara remarked just to rile Tegan up further.

“I want your cock… Please.” Tegan either wanted to please Sara or tease her… Or both. Regardless of which it was, Sara would enjoy the little show she knew Tegan would put on. She didn’t usually look this feminine, setting aside the short hair. After all, Tegan couldn’t exactly wear boxers under her fishnets, leaving her in a pair of black cotton briefs. (They looked like the cheap kind, which gave Sara an idea for later.) And Tegan wouldn’t be wearing a sports bra to a formal event such as this. She was almost overwhelmed by how sexy Tegan looked in all black, undressed to the point she was, her dark makeup still in place.

“Take it,” Sara replied, nodding once.

Tegan eagerly gripped the base of the silicon dick, placing a slow kiss on the head. Their eyes were locked. She licked up the length of it, leaving an intentional trail of saliva to glisten in the lamplight of the room. Her lips returned to the tip, taking it into her mouth, slowly moving forward along the phallus. Sara didn’t mind the glacial pace; neither of them was exactly experienced in such activities, and besides, this was more about the visual than the feeling. But Tegan was clearly eager to put on a good show, so once she had gotten about half of the cock in her mouth, she pulled back, licking up the length again, trying to get it as wet as possible. Her lips closed around the tip again and she pumped up and down the part she was able to take. The entire time, the twins maintained eye contact. Sara was doing her best to maintain her composure, but underneath her mesmerized exterior, she was being filled with need; her body perspiring. She felt herself seeping onto her underwear, the light pressure from the base of the harness only fueling her arousal.

“Stand up.” Sara finally said, her voice weak.

Tegan smirked to herself as she got to her feet, once she detached her mouth from the cock. She was caught off guard by Sara catching her in a forceful and dominating kiss, hands cupping her breasts. Tegan almost stumbled, but Sara helped her keep balance. Once she was sure that Tegan was at no risk of falling, she unhooked Tegan’s bra using only one hand and a flick of the wrist. Tegan gasped through her nose, excited by Sara’s impatience. She only removed Tegan’s bra for her with one hand when she _really_ wanted Tegan undressed. Heat rushed down between Tegan’s legs with that realization.

“Oh my god!” Tegan gasped when she felt Sara’s hot wet mouth on her chest. Her nipples were already hard from the air brushing them, but this only further stimulated the sensitive buds. She let her bra fall from her body and hit the ground, and it was instantly forgotten.

Sara pulled away from Tegan’s chest, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before meeting her eyes. “Bend over the bed. Brace yourself with your hands.”

Tegan obeyed, sticking her ass out in a way she knew would please Sara. Her twin reached under her tights to rip her underwear apart at the sides before pulling it out, and tossing it to the floor. Tegan was shocked at both the frail fabric and the power of Sara’s brute strength, but maybe lust was a bit of a steroid for Sara. Besides, she was a stubborn woman, and wouldn’t let a pair of cotton underwear stand in between her and Tegan’s pussy. Next Tegan’s fishnet tights were ripped open right over her pussy and ass since the holes were too small for Sara’s cock to fit inside. Furthermore, she wanted better access to Tegan’s butt plug.

“Do you want a bigger one, or at least more lube?” Sara asked, hand lightly petting Tegan’s ass cheek.

“Yes to both,” Tegan replied, almost shyly, even though she’d bared herself like this for Sara more times than she could remember. “I want to be ready for you in the shower.”

Sara softly kissed Tegan’s spine. “Let me get that for you,”

She delved into her bag and came back with the larger butt plug she brought. The lube was on the corner of the bed within reach. She knelt behind Tegan and slowly eased the plug out. Tegan was taking slow and deep breaths, relaxing her muscles. She didn’t expect Sara to gently probe at her hole with an obviously lubed finger.

“Permission to enter?” Sara’s voice was soft and teasing.

“As you wish.”

Sara’s finger went inside, and both of them sighed in satisfaction, clearly pleased with the sensation they were each receiving. She gradually built up her movement, which wasn’t difficult, since Tegan was already stretched from wearing the plug all night.

“Want to go for another one?”

“Uh-huh,” Tegan hummed, enjoying this.

“How about I give you a few… Temporary tattoos to go along with all of this?” Sara suggested, her voice low and deep, sounding the way sex felt.

“W-what do you mean?” Tegan asked, her gut warm to the idea.

“There’s some stationary on the desk… How about I take a pen and write on you? Obviously under where your clothes would cover…” Sara pulled out of Tegan and got the pen in question. She handed it to Tegan, using the one that hadn’t been inside her twin.

Tegan uncapped it and tested it on the inside of her palm, finding the sensation pleasant. She handed it back to Sara.

“I like it,” She answered. “I didn’t think it would be sexy or anything, but if you’re doing it… And given what you’re about to do…”

“As you wish.” Using one hand, Sara capped it, leaving the pen on the bed next to the lube. She took the bottle and squeezed some out on her middle finger and spread it around until both her fingers were coated. She brought them back down to Tegan’s ass and slowly pushed inside.

“Oh my god…” Tegan let out a satisfied moan.

Sara let her get used to the size before moving. She placed a kiss on Tegan’s back, damp from sweat.

“Do you think you’re ready for the plug?” Sara asked.

“Y-yeah… let’s do it.” Tegan’s voice was weak, likely because she needed to be fucked soon. So naturally Sara dragged the process out, slowly as she dripped lube onto the butt plug, taking her sweet time to spread it around, and being agonizingly dilatory at pushing it inside; much slower than necessary. “Sara!” Tegan whined. “Just put it in. I’m so fucking wet!”

“Are you, now?” Sara smirked. She slowly let the butt plug settle into place. “I’ll be right back, I need to wash my hands. I wouldn’t want to give you an infection.”

“Saraaaa,” Tegan groaned needily, slightly frustrated, but didn’t move.

“You really are a whore,” Sara called from the bathroom. “But I guess I’ll have to revoke that part about you being patient, huh?”

“Sara, please… I need you.”

“Maybe you need to learn some patience…” She remarked, exiting the bathroom, reassuming her place behind Tegan, stroking her twin’s hip.

“Maybe I need you to fuck me…” Tegan replied, pouting.

“I think such a whore needs to be labeled as such so people know what they’re getting into…” Sara picked up the pen, removing the cap.

Tegan was silent and still, even holding her breath. She felt the faux-sharp point dance on her flesh as Sara scrawled words Tegan wouldn’t be able to see for herself.

“It says ‘Dirty Whore’,” Sara stated, answering the question Tegan hadn’t gotten to ask yet. “I’m going to add a few more… I think… ‘Fuck Me’ and ‘Horny Slut’.”

Tegan physically shivered, her arousal growing. The words would be washed away in the shower before she could feel shame about them. Besides, she felt Sara writing a message higher up on her back (opposite from her heart) that she recognized: _I love you_. Sara also drew a heart at the base of Tegan’s spine.

“You liked that, huh?” Sara smirked.

“Yeah…” Tegan’s voice was weak. “I… I need you, Sara. Please…”

Without a word, Sara tossed the pen to the side. She pressed her lips to Tegan’s spine, finding her path down to Tegan’s tights. She smirked at the hole she’d ripped as she put a little extra lube on the strap-on. When it was ready, she brushed it against Tegan’s folds, causing her twin to jump; clearly startled.

“You ready for me?” Sara asked softly, her voice low and dripping with lust.

Tegan nodded.

Sara lined up with Tegan’s pussy and carefully pushed inside. Tegan moaned loudly as she was stretched, and it felt amazing. She’d been waiting for this for more than just the evening; for several days, in fact.

“You feel so good.” Sara murmured in Tegan’s ear, once she was completely inside her twin. All she heard back were whimpers of pleasure. She remained still from her waist down, while Tegan got used to the size of the dildo, but in the meantime, allowed her hands to roam Tegan’s body, settling on her tits. Sara lightly pinched Tegan’s nipples simultaneously, enjoying the resulting moan. “Let me know when you’re ready for me to properly fuck you,” Sara instructed.

Tegan nodded, breathing heavily. She was so wet that the cock had gone in easily, and before Sara had finally given her what she needed, her fluids began to run down her thighs. Sara noticed this and smirked at the knowledge of how much of a mess Tegan was. She flattened her completely clothed upper body against Tegan’s bare back.

“Please… Just fuck me now…” Tegan’s voice was weak.

“As you wish,” Sara whispered.

Tegan shivered from the feeling of her twin’s breath but gasped as she felt Sara pulling her body back only to push into her. The thrusts increased in size and force, and it was like mining pleasure from Tegan’s sex for them to share. Both of them moaned expletives at the sensations they were experiencing. Tegan pushed against the phallus, loving the feeling of it drumming inside her. Sara’s hands moved down to grip Tegan’s hips, a reminder of the fishnet tights that were only helping to soak her underwear.

“I-I wish…” Tegan cut herself off with a grunt, her eyes screwing shut, pleasantly distracted from her thought in the best way possible.

“What do you wish, babe?” Sara asked with a roll of her hips. Tegan let out a whine.

“I wanna see us…” She said through a gasp.

“You want to see me fucking you?” Sara let a hand move to Tegan’s stomach and slide up her body until she grabbed Tegan’s breast. Her twin only nodded, letting noises come from her throat. “You can watch me fuck your ass in the shower. How does that sound?”

Tegan nodded. Sara noticed her twin’s arms and legs shaking: Tegan was close. She knew that denying Tegan’s climax for a little bit longer would be a lot, but she wanted them to reach their climax together, even if it meant holding Tegan back a little while longer. Sara was getting there, but she wasn’t as close as Tegan. So she took hold of Tegan’s hips with two rough hands, keeping her still, and began to fuck Tegan harder and faster. Sara threw her head back in ecstasy as the base of the strap-on applied enough pressure and in the right spot too. She maintained this pace and rhythm, even when she heard Tegan begging to have her release.

“N-not yet!” Sara growled, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Tegan needed her clit to be touched in order to go over the edge, but Sara wasn’t at her peak yet. She was so close…

A guttural moan escaped her as she finally came. Her hand instinctually found Tegan’s clit as she stopped thrusting, rubbing quick but precise circles. Tegan’s knees buckled, and their joined bodies collapsed onto the bed together, Sara still on top of Tegan, both of them riding out their orgasms and panting.

When they both came down, Sara carefully pulled out of Tegan, making her whimper from sensitivity, and flopped down onto the bed, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Wow,” Tegan murmured, rolling to her side, smiling up at Sara.

“My sentiments exactly,” Sara agreed, their eyes meeting. They kissed gently. “Do you want to catch our breaths and lay here for a few minutes, or get right into the next thing?”

“I’m gonna be sore in the morning, I think,” Tegan remarked, not answering. She sat up gingerly and stared down at Sara’s still clothed form. The thing that was out of place was the dildo sticking up. It was completely coated with fluid from Tegan’s pussy. Her eyes flickered to Sara staring at her and moved so she was on her hands and knees. She lowered her mouth until the phallus was in her mouth again, and she was tasting herself.

Sara sucked her breath in at the sight of the strap-on in Tegan’s mouth again. This time, she got to watch Tegan’s side profile. It was getting hard to breathe, but not because of an oncoming asthma attack.

Once she had reached her limit, Tegan pulled away from the silicon appendage. She sat back on her heels, licking her lips and then wiping her mouth with her hand for good measure. Sara sat up and crashed their lips together, placing a hand on the back of Tegan’s head, pulling her within reach. Tegan blindly fumbled around Sara’s pelvis until she found the fastenings for the harness and loosened them, but because Sara was sitting, she couldn’t get it off her twin yet.

“Do I finally get to see you naked now?” Tegan asked against Sara’s lips.

“As soon as we’re in the bathroom, we can both be naked,” Sara promised. “We can even have the mirror you wanted…”

“It won’t be the same as when you were fucking me over here.” Tegan playfully pouted. “Because you won’t be dressed like this.”

Sara smirked. “There are plenty of pictures for you to look at later, and I think you have enough memories to call to mind to get you nice and hot. Now, go start the shower and I’ll be right behind you.” She stood up, letting the strap on fall around her feet. She stepped out of it and her shoes, undressing down to her bra and boyshorts. She plucked the feeldoe out of her bag and picked up the lube, following Tegan into the bathroom.

The water was already on, and Tegan had shed her ruined tights, leaving her completely naked. Her eyes lit up when she saw Sara stripped down to her underwear. She closed in, and Sara quickly placed the sex toy and lube on the bathroom counter in order to free her hands for Tegan. Their lips connected, both sets of hands pulling the other closer, as though they could melt together and become one whole being again. Tegan’s bare skin felt so good against Sara’s. Both of them were tempted to fully undress Sara as they kissed, but they both knew Tegan had been waiting a long time for this, so they would make this moment worth it, even though they had seen each other naked countless times.

Sara pulled away, smirking at Tegan.

“How sore are you willing to be in the morning?” She asked, nodding towards the feeldoe on the counter.

“There’s medicine to deal with that,” Tegan answered, shrugging nonchalantly. She was smiling, knowing what was going to come next.

“I like that attitude,” Sara murmured. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, slowly letting it slide down her arms and fall on the floor between them. Tegan’s gaze stopped at Sara’s chest.

Sara stepped back a couple of strides before pushing her boyshorts down to the floor. Tegan ogled her for a moment, savoring the view before they dove back into physical contact. With her hair and makeup, Sara did look extremely sexy with her underwear still on; a bit like a domme, but Tegan was just as, if not happier, with Sara naked too. Aesthetics were nice and all, but in the end it was sex, and sex didn’t have to look nice. It just had to feel good.

When Sara reached for the feeldoe, Tegan’s eyes widened, and she bit her lower lip, feeling her skin growing warm as Sara inserted the bulbous end into herself. She let out an exaggerated moan, her hooded eyes meeting Tegan’s as she smirked, knowing full well that she was teasing her twin.

“How’s that butt plug treating you?” Sara asked, her voice intentionally low.

“I… Good.” Tegan swallowed, wanting Sara again so soon after getting thoroughly fucked in one hole. She did feel a little slutty, wanting Sara again in the other. She banished these thoughts from her mind. There was absolutely no room at this moment for her to slut-shame herself for wanting the woman whom she had been with the longest in her life.

“How about we get it out and replace it with this?” Sara gestured at the silicon protruding from between her legs.

Tegan smiled, nodding. Sara took the bottle of lube with her, entering the shower, and sitting on the bench, where her soap, shampoo, and conditioner resided. Tegan followed, standing with her back to Sara, her legs more than shoulder width apart, relaxing the necessary parts of her body. She closed her eyes to enjoy the hot spray, leaving her prepared when she felt Sara’s fingers begin to coax the butt plug out of her. With deep exhale, she made it a lot easier for the sex toy to come out of her ass. Two lubed fingers gently found their way inside of her. She welcomed their careful movements, as well as the next finger.

Meanwhile, Sara was spreading a generous amount of lube over the feeldoe with her other hand. She would take responsibility for making sure everything involved was lubed up, as to make sure everything went smoothly, no pun intended. Sara wasn’t into anal with anyone else but Tegan… Well, the noises, much like the ones she was currently emitting (probably without realizing it) were so beautiful to Sara’s ears. And the way Tegan’s body hugged her fingers… Sara loved it. She was thankful that she was using the feeldoe, so it would be more like she was feeling Tegan’s body. Her hopes were high for this activity, and it was going well so far.

When both of them were confident that Tegan was ready, Sara retracted her hand, and Tegan turned around, mounting Sara’s slouching body, knees straddling her body. Sara’s hands traced up the sides of Tegan’s thighs to her ribcage, and down to her hips. With one hand, she tilted the phallus up, unable to hold back the sound in her throat from the other end moving within her.

Tegan bit her lip but continued lowering herself. She took the cock in her hand, guiding it inside herself. Sara moved to hold Tegan’s hips and helped her move as slowly she desired. Tegan’s soft whimpers, barely audible over the sound of the shower, were always something that Sara found hot, and this situation was no different. With the phallus finally sheathed inside Tegan, Sara found that her twin’s cunt was seeping arousal onto her stomach, but she welcomed it. She just wished Tegan would open her eyes and lean down to kiss her. But only the ghost of that desire remained when Tegan started to move, also moving the other end of the feeldoe, causing Sara to forget what she was thinking, as though such things left with the gasp she let out.

Her lips were met with a kiss, even though Tegan towered over her, gripping her twin’s shoulders for leverage. Sara’s hands cupped Tegan’s ass cheeks, helping her move, as to not wear out her muscles so soon, especially since Tegan still held to a slow pace. And with the short end of the sex toy inside of Sara, rubbing deliciously against her g-spot, she didn’t mind a bit.

Sensing Tegan was picking up the pace, Sara clenched down around her end of the feeldoe. Sweat slowly trailed down her forehead from the heat of the shower, but also from the fire inside of her. Her eyes strayed down from Tegan’s face to her breasts, and the way they bounced with each stroke Tegan made. Sara’s tongue traced her own lips, especially as she watched her twin’s muscles flex. Tegan’s forehead was creased in concentration, her eyes screwed shut, her mouth open, and letting moans fall out. Sara wanted to eat this sight for dessert every single evening. God, it was hot. If she just touched her clit right at this moment, she was sure she would cum, but the visual was too good to cut short.

Tegan finally reached her maximum speed, her moans high pitched and needy. Sara wanted to put her mouth on Tegan’s tits, but she couldn’t sit up that far. The view was enough to make up for it, as was the stimulation Tegan’s movements provided. She didn’t even care about her own orgasm; she would have gladly watched Tegan fuck herself on the cock for hours. She just wanted to touch and kiss her twin all over. It was like Tegan was a cool glass of water, and Sara was parched. God, Tegan was so beautiful and alluring.

Her lower lip was suffering the consequences of her being unable to sit up and put her mouth on Tegan, but everything was only turning her on even further. Even if someone walked in on them, Sara might just cum right on the spot. Thankfully, that didn’t happen, and Tegan just leaned down again to kiss her bitten lip. Her twin’s grip on her shoulders tightened, like she was trying to anchor herself.

“Sara, please…” Tegan gasped against her lips. “I… I’m almost…”

She brought her hand to Tegan’s hip, fingers lightly trailing up and down. “Do you want it?”

“So bad!” Tegan pleaded. “Sara… Please… Just… a little bit…”

She stared at her twin’s face, eyes screwed shut, mouth open, forehead creased… Tegan was so close, and it was one of the hottest things Sara had ever seen. She knew exactly what buttons to push in order to give her what she needed so desperately, but Sara decided to hold the flavor in her mouth just a little bit longer before swallowing.

Realizing Sara was in no hurry to help get her off, Tegan let out a long whine, gripping Sara’s shoulders harder, and began moving on the phallus faster, in hopes that it would do something, not thinking logically in her lust and need driven state. Sara gasped with this sudden change, her hand grabbing her twin’s hip, her mouth dropping open to let out all of the noises she needed to. She took one last long look at Tegan’s body and noticed her quaking thighs and trembling lips. There was a mess of fluid on Sara’s lower stomach. She couldn’t resist any longer and finally found Tegan’s clit with her other hand, stroking it gently.

Tegan yelped, releasing her grip on Sara’s shoulders only to grasp her biceps. Sara took that as a sign to work harder, increasing pressure and speed. Tegan bit down on her shoulder, apparently unable to control herself as she went over the edge. She clung to her as she rode out her orgasm, while Sara patiently waited as her twin came down since she needed to cum too.

“I’m sorry,” Tegan said breathlessly, lifting herself up until the feeldoe was no longer inside her, though it stayed inside Sara. She traced the bite mark she left, and Sara’s hand roughly snatched Tegan’s wrist and wrenched it away from her shoulder and moved it between her legs.

“Make me cum, now,” Sara ordered, through her teeth.

“As you wish,” Tegan replied without hesitation. She immediately began rubbing Sara’s clit, looking her in the eye.

“Yesss!” Sara hissed, closing her eyes. She let out a loud moan as she began to cum, using her hands to brace herself against the shower bench.

When she opened her eyes, Tegan retreated to stand under the spray, smiling shyly. Sara took hold of the dildo and pulled it out of herself, setting it to the side. She gave a satisfied grunt, pushing herself into a sitting position with better posture. Her back was going to hurt until she got some time to lay down, but it was all worth it. Besides, she wouldn’t even have the worst soreness out of the two of them.

She heaved herself up to follow Tegan, finally getting in a proper kiss. They melted against each other, Sara wrapping her arms around Tegan in a gentle embrace. She nuzzled against her sister’s cheek, hoping to make a smooth transition from sex that could make the devil blush to sweet affection wherein Tegan felt safe, especially after the things they just did together.

“Let me wash the pen marks off you,” Sara murmured.

Tegan nodded, smiling. “I know you drew a heart and wrote that you love me, in addition to all the other stuff.”

Sara couldn’t suppress her smile. “Guilty as charged, babe.” Her hands traced up, and she took Tegan’s face in her hands so she could place a kiss on her twin’s soft and smooth cheek, forehead, and the tip of her nose. Tegan was giggling softly, waiting patiently before she stole a kiss from Sara’s lips, making her burst out laughing, enveloping Tegan into a hug again.

They washed each other off, their hair, their faces, and bodies. Sara took a washcloth, gently scrubbing away her own handwriting; especially the slut-shaming. She didn’t want Tegan to have to deal with those later. The two genuine things she wrote… She didn’t put as much effort into erasing those from her sister’s body.

This time, they slipped into Sara’s bed together, naked. They curled up face to face, arms draped over each other. Sara’s fingers tangled in Tegan’s hair, and she fell asleep stroking the silky brown locks, a smile she couldn’t hold back etched onto her face.


	3. Third Night & Final Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry about the update taking forever! I actually had this ready a week ago, but I hate crowding my content, and since i had just posted ch 11 of Peachy Pomegranate, this needed to wait. And then this past week i couldn't post because I was on vacation, away from my computer, but we are finally at this highly anticipated third and final chapter lol. I hope you enjoy. XOXO

Sara awoke to one of their alarms going off. She let out an irritated noise, but immediately there was a kiss on her lips. Both mouths tasted like stale breath, but she knew it was Tegan, and she was no longer nearly as irritated as she had been. Waking up next to Tegan was a privilege, after all. And only Tegan kissed her upon waking up, something she secretly loved.

“I’m gonna miss you,” She rasped sleepily. “I only like sharing a bed with you. When you leave, I get lonely.” She wasn’t fully aware of what she was saying, but it came from a place of candor.

“I love you, too. See you in a little while.” Tegan kissed her forehead and Sara let herself rest between sleep and consciousness until her own alarm went off.

Her back was sore, so she had to lay flat on the bed for a few minutes in order to calm it down, and tucked a former Altoids tin full of ibuprofen into her pocket. However, she was smirking the entire time since she regretted absolutely nothing. She would happily suffer a million sore backs if it meant she got to fuck Tegan every day.

Once she was ready for the morning, she walked right into Tegan’s room. A quick look around told her exactly where Tegan was, so Sara went into the bathroom, where she came up behind her sister, wrapping her arms around her waist. Tegan was brushing her teeth, so Sara placed soft kisses on her neck, making her hum through the mouthful of toothpaste.

“Good morning, how’re you feeling?” She asked, whispering against the flesh of Tegan’s ear. If they were laying down, they would have been spooning.

“Sore,” Tegan admitted, grinning devilishly before spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing her mouth. “But I like it… Now I just have to not limp in front of anyone. I don’t regret taking your dick in both holes in the same night but I do have to work a little bit harder to hide the evidence.” She turned around and pecked Sara on the lips, arms snaking around her.

“I’m so glad you enjoyed that,” Sara replied, tucking Tegan’s bangs behind her ear. “My back is a bit sore today… I know that’s nothing compared to what you have going…” Her eyes flickered down. “But hey, we can both be asked what we’re taking ibuprofen for. We get to plan our lies, just like a regular couple.”

Tegan laughed softly, resting her forehead against Sara’s. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Sara smiled effortlessly, taking in her lover, and kissing Tegan’s face everywhere except her lips, Tegan’s laughter like music to her ears. Finally, Sara connected their lips again, her kiss gentle but deep. Likely subconsciously, Tegan made a small noise in her throat, and Sara almost broke the kiss from busting out with laughter. She did grin though, which did end up breaking the moment, despite her efforts to savor it.

“I don’t wanna go down to breakfast,” Tegan whined playfully, their lips almost touching. “I just wanna eat food in bed with you, make out, and maybe have sex. Only if there’s nothing good on TV, though.”

“You can take some ibuprofen after we eat if your soreness is what you’re getting at,” Sara offered.

“Not just that… I want to relax with you.” She let out a sigh. “These few days have been amazing and it’s like… there’s so much going on at once… I just wish there was some time to slow down and just have a quiet and happy moment.”

“We can just lay in bed and make out tonight if you want to just wind down tonight,” Sara offered. “We don’t have to have sex every night.”

“No; we need a grand finale,” Tegan winked, grinning. “I bet you can come up with something…”

“Challenge accepted.” Sara smiled back, giving Tegan one last peck on the lips.

They left the hotel room, finally starting the day. She was able to steal away for a little while to go run an errand, thankful to be wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and no makeup for at least a little while. And nobody seemed to recognize her, leaving her glad she just stuck her hair up in a ponytail to get it out of the way for a while.

Upon stowing her purchases in her suitcase, the day surged forward. She pretended not to notice the lip bite from Tegan upon seeing Sara in her complete outfit, complete with hair and makeup done.

“You’re dressed kind of like I was yesterday,” Sara whispered in her ear in the elevator.

Tegan smiled. “Maybe I want to remind you what you did last night. Or, the more likely option, maybe our stylists subconsciously wanted to milk the twin thing.”

She bit back a smirk upon thinking about the previous night. “Still sore?”

“It’s not too bad, thanks to the pills.” They smiled at each other, laughing softly, earning them some teasing from their friends as to what they could possibly be talking about. Years of experience taught them how to play it off.

It was a full night, and Sara felt deflated when they were finally alone together in her hotel room. She let out a long exhale, her shoulders slumping. Part of her wondered if she’d have the energy to be intimate with Tegan and if they wouldn’t just shower and go to bed. She knew Tegan would be fine with whatever they did, but Sara did want to have sex as their grand finale, especially since she already had a plan in mind.

“Wow…” She murmured. “I can’t believe all of that just happened.” Her finger traced the ribbon around her neck, and then the medal itself.

“I know, it’s almost overwhelming.” Tegan pulled her into an embrace, resting her head on her twin’s shoulder. Sara wrapped Tegan in her arms, placing her chin on Tegan’s shoulder. The two of them closed their eyes, and slowly swayed together, bathing in the peace of the room, and happiness radiating off both of them. Sara found herself more aware of their breathing now, and it was a relaxing; better than the sound of waves rushing in and crashing out. She felt a fresh wave of energy hit her, and she smiled into Tegan’s neck.

“Do you still want to have sex?” Sara asked.

“Of course,” Tegan answered with no hesitation.

“Do you want it to be gentle and soft or…?”

“If that’s what you want, then yes, but if you want something a little… rougher, then I’d love it.” Tegan pressed a kiss against Sara’s neck and then lifted her head. “By the way… You look hot in your suit…” Tegan’s fingernails scratched at the pinstripes on Sara’s jacket. She could feel Tegan’s touch through the layers of fabric, and it was like pouring gasoline on firewood.

“Careful, or I might have to do something about those hands…” Sara warned, pulling back until her hands rested lightly on Tegan’s hips, and they were able to make eye contact.

Tegan’s gummy smile was absolutely mischievous, and it was obvious what she wanted any of what Sara was hinting at. “Make me stop.”

So Sara crashed their lips together, and Tegan stumbled back, though Sara helped her regain balance by steadying her with a loose embrace. Once she was still, Tegan melted against Sara's forceful kiss, a soft whimper escaping her lips. They weren't far from the bed, so Sara pulled away and shoved Tegan back by the shoulders. They had identical wild sparkles in their eyes and grins from excitement. Sara's plans would make sure every aspect of the night would stand out in their minds. However, while they had reached a giant milestone in their careers, Sara's plans were certainly not a milestone for the bedroom. It was simply a deviation from the norm.

Tegan stumbled back, falling onto the bed in a sitting position, her forearms braced against the bed so she wouldn't fall flat. Sara leaned over her, but didn't touch her twin; instead simply removing the medal from around Tegan's neck to place it carefully on the nightstand, and then setting her own next to it, while Tegan didn't dare move, except to track her sister with her eyes.

"Mmm, staying put without me even having to ask... I like this obedience." Sara purred, leaning over Tegan, bracing herself against the bed. "Scoot up."

"As you wish," Tegan replied, eagerly carrying out her instructions, keeping her upper body propped up.

“That’s my good girl.” Noticing that Tegan still had her shoes on, Sara kicked off her own and took it upon herself to unlace her twin's and remove them along with her socks. She straddled Tegan's legs, kissing her again, their breathing heavy. Her lips trailed down to Tegan's neck, her tongue tracing against the soft and smooth skin, making Tegan shiver from pleasure.

"God, you're beautiful," Sara murmured. Tegan smiled like Sara hadn't told her that before (she had... many times).

They kissed again and again, Sara's ass lightly grinding over Tegan's hips. Their chests brushed together through their clothes, and Tegan's back arched in an attempt to press their bodies together even more. Each kiss was like a spark, igniting the fire between them. Eventually, Tegan's elbows gave out and she was laying flat against the bed with Sara still on top of her. She unbuttoned the pinstriped jacket so she could tug at the sides, almost encouraging Sara to lay her full weight on top of her body.

Sara slid her hands up Tegan's clothes to touch her hot skin. She adjusted her own position and resumed grinding against her twin's body, letting out a small moan. She came up for air to let out a grunt at the pleasure in her pants, her underwear already wet.

Taking advantage of this opportunity, Tegan's lips found Sara's neck, kissing and sucking softly as to not leave marks. Sara gripped Tegan's sides tightly as she moaned. She sat back abruptly, retracting her hands from Tegan's torso. Sara pulled Tegan's blazer open as far as it would go, her hands moving down to Tegan's belt, slowly unbuckling it, making it possible to unbutton the pants underneath and then unzip. She pushed Tegan's undershirt up, exposing her soft stomach.

Sara moved her weight to her knees, and not caring if she stuck her ass out, leaned down to tenderly kiss the newly exposed skin. She slowly retreated, eyes locked to Tegan's, as she left a trail of kisses all the way down to the waistband of Tegan's underwear. She dipped her fingers under all layers of clothing on her twin's bottom half, pulling them down slowly, revealing Tegan's pubic hair and the tops of her thighs. The kisses then resumed, even on Tegan's mound, but she didn’t yet meet the wetness that was waiting for her to plunge in.

Tegan lifted her ass enough for Sara to get the clothing out from underneath her. Her eyes never left Sara's. It was a little strange for the clothing below her waist to be removed before that above, but it only added to her arousal, the cool air kissing the wetness between her legs. She had a feeling she would stain the bed.  

Once Tegan's pants, underwear, and belt were discarded on the floor, Sara sat back on Tegan's lap. With a single finger, she beckoned Tegan forward. Immediately, Tegan sat up, eyes trained up at her twin, a sliver of a smile exposing how much she loved and had anticipated this. Sara kissed her for a moment and then pulled away, shoving the blazer off her shoulders. It was then batted to the side until it fell to the carpeted floor with a muted thud from fabric hitting fabric. Next to go was Tegan's black undershirt, leaving only her lacy black bra to clothe her otherwise naked body. Sara leaned down, kissing her way across Tegan’s collarbone, then down between her twin’s breasts, her hands cupping them, stroking the fabric, following the trail behind her back. Sara unhooked the bra and roughly pulled it off Tegan's body, throwing it to the floor without breaking eye contact. The cool air left Tegan's nipples stiff, and she was finally completely naked.

She kissed Tegan again, hands tracing down her sister's shoulders until she was gripping Tegan's wrists with both hands. Upon pulling away, Sara moved Tegan's hands to her lap, keeping them together. She then untied the belt from around her own waist and used it to tie Tegan's wrists together snugly, but not too tight.

Sara kissed Tegan's lips again before pushing her to lay back by her shoulders. Tegan obliged, leaving her hands in front of her. Sara then moved the bound arms above Tegan's head.

Her work complete, Sara stared down at Tegan's bare stretched out body. Both of their eyes were dark with lust. Sara loved the feeling of power she got from being dressed even after she had stripped Tegan of all clothing, and she knew how much Tegan loved the feeling of vulnerability. Part of the fun was knowing that they didn’t do this with anyone else.

"Just in case," Sara's voice was low and sexy, the way Tegan loved it. "the safe signal is you snapping your fingers, got it?"

"Yeah," Tegan confirmed.

"You sure?"

Tegan nodded.

"Good." Sara leaned down and kissed her quickly. She sat up and peeled her jacket off her body, then her undershirt. She moved from straddling Tegan's body, first going to her suitcase to take out the opaque plastic bag with the little surprise for Tegan in it, placing it on the nightstand, just out of Tegan's line of sight.

“What’s that?” Tegan asked, squirming to look at it clearly.

“Is your curiosity really more pressing than your current state?” Sara raised an eyebrow, unable to fight a smile and some laughter. “You’re literally naked and your wrists are tied, babe. You’re supposed to let me have the control.”

Tegan stilled, pouting. “Hey, you’re lucky I didn’t just sit up.”

“I know you won’t sit up. Ask me how.” Sara replied, cocking her head, folding her arms confidently.

“How?”

Sara leaned over Tegan. “You want to be a good girl for me, and a good girl wouldn’t sit up to see something I specifically moved out of her line of sight.”

Tegan’s face fell slack with surprise, and a soft whimper came from her throat. This only made Sara laugh again, so she leaned down and kissed Tegan.

“God, I love you.” Sara murmured sweetly.

“I love you too, so I’ll…” Tegan paused to bite her lip. Sara couldn’t help but notice her eyes were dark with lust. Tegan swallowed before continuing, “I’ll be a good girl for you. I’ll be _your_ good girl.”

“Good.” With that, Sara unbuttoned her pants.

Tegan’s eyes snapped to Sara’s pelvis, intently watching her hands as she unzipped them, and with a small nudge downward, let them drop to the floor and stepped out of the fabric pooling around her feet. This left her in only a bra and boyshorts. She didn’t fail to notice Tegan licking her lips.

“Like what you see?” Sara asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow. She smirked.

“You looked like a cross between a greaser and a businessman, and it really turned me on,” Tegan admitted, her voice weak and a bit whiny. “I really love it when you look like a bad boy… but the orderly and professional look also really…” She swallowed, not taking her eyes off Sara. “Those striped suits…”

Sara chuckled to herself. “Do you want me to give you a little scenario?”

“Please,”

“As you wish.” Sara was loving this and straddled Tegan’s waist, hands planted on either side of her twin. She leaned down to whisper in her ear: “How about… I’m a woman from the wrong side of the tracks who got a job at your Daddy’s law firm, and one day, you brought him his lunch. I struck up a conversation with you, and before you knew it, you were screaming my name in the back of my car as I took your virginity on my lunch break. And since our little affair started, you haven’t been able to get enough of me. You love the way I fuck you like there’s no tomorrow.”

Tegan let out a long needy whine. “Sara, I want you… Please.”

“Good.” Sara sat back and took off her bra. She leaned down to press a rough kiss on Tegan’s lips. At the same time, she pushed her boyshorts down her legs, eventually kicking them to the floor. She pulled away. “Why don’t you show me what you’ve learned from our time together?” Sara carefully straddled Tegan’s head but didn’t lower herself down yet. “You ready?” Tegan nodded. “And you remember—”

“Snap my fingers if there’s anything wrong, yeah!” Tegan interrupted impatiently.

With that, Sara didn’t hesitate to descend and let Tegan eat her out since she was clearly so eager. She braced her hands against the bed, and let out a pleased moan when she felt Tegan’s tongue caress her clit, thighs briefly tensing, but Tegan moved to long gentle laps through Sara’s wet folds. The heat of her tongue was amazing, and Tegan was extremely skilled to the point where Sara had to hold back the noises she made. She was in heaven, especially when Tegan would occasionally stroke or flick her clit, interrupting her rhythm to add the element of surprise, making Sara’s hips buck slightly.

There was a sharp inhale from Sara as Tegan switched to fondling her entrance before pushing inside. Sara’s walls unintentionally hugged Tegan’s tongue, and she threw her head back in bliss, her g-spot stimulated by her sister’s movements. Her body begged for release, and she rolled her hips against Tegan’s mouth. This was taken as a sign for Tegan to wrap her lips around her twin’s clit, alternating between tracing circles against and sucking on it. Sara’s moans rose, her body growing tenser until she surged forward; riding out her orgasm against Tegan’s tongue. It lasted longer than it would have, had Tegan stopped stimulating her sensitive clit, rather than softly stroking it with her tongue. The room was filled with Sara’s moans and groans while Tegan’s mouth caught Sara’s fluids.

Eventually, Tegan eased up, letting Sara come down, waiting patiently. Instead of immediately getting off of her, Sara looked down, meeting Tegan’s eyes, and smiled at her for a second. And then she was kneeling between Tegan’s legs, her body on top of Tegan’s, kissing her.

“Looks like I taught you well,” She murmured in between kisses, not even minding the fact that she was tasting herself against Tegan’s lips. She could feel the need mixed with passion behind Tegan’s kisses.

“Sara,” Tegan whispered.

“I know, babe,” She replied, her voice husky. “But I have a little something for you.” Sara stretched her arm past Tegan and grasped the item in the plastic bag. She sat back and peeled it out of the bag, showing the label on the bottle.

“Chocolate syrup?” Tegan frowned.

“The better to taste you with, my dear,” Sara replied, teasingly.

“Not on the—”

“I know, babe. I too have a vagina,” She assured Tegan, rolling her eyes.

“Wow, never woulda guessed,” Tegan replied sarcastically. She was grinning.

“Not like you have my pussy juices on your cheek…” Sara winked. “You messy eater.”

“Says the one who’s about to get chocolate syrup all over her bed.” Tegan fired back.

“Eh, it’ll get them to wash the top cover more often,” Sara shrugged. “Plus we can just sleep in your room. I don’t care as long as we’re in the same bed.”

“I might not wanna walk around after this,” Tegan whined. “I’m still kinda sore from yesterday, and my arms are gonna feel like lead after this.”

“Teegs, we’re gonna have to shower after this, regardless, unless you want to go to bed with a bunch of hair product and makeup on you…” Sara reminded her, raising an eyebrow.

“I _want_ to cum, but _someone_ won’t fuck me.”

“Aww, and I’m just about to tease you even more…” Sara gave an exaggerated frown. “You poor thing… You’re burning, waiting for my touch. Thirstier than desert sand… My lover, starving for release.”

Tegan let out a whine. “You’re making it worse! Come on, Sara, I know you want it too.”

With a little snap, the chocolate syrup was open, and Sara left a squiggly line on Tegan, from just below her breasts, stopping just before she reached her twin’s belly button. She closed it securely before leaning down and licking the chocolate off Tegan’s skin, making her twin shiver.

“Fuck, Sasa, please…” Tegan’s face scrunched up, her breathing picking up, making it clear that she was enjoying this, even if Sara was still just teasing her. Sara lapped up most of the chocolate but decided not to be too concerned with getting it off Tegan’s skin. Instead, she drizzled a little on each of Tegan’s breasts, coating her nipples in a layer of chocolate sauce, making her twin whimper in frustration.

Taking on a devilish smirk, Sara licked and sucked, enjoying Tegan’s squirms. She took it slow, “cleaning” Tegan’s nipples of the chocolate, loving the feeling of power she held. Next, she dripped a bit on Tegan’s neck, feeling Tegan’s body stiffen beneath her, the small noises in her throat only made Sara want to drag this out even further. So she kissed Tegan, letting her taste the sweet in her mouth. But because of the stickiness, Sara intentionally didn’t touch her body to Tegan’s. She wanted to lick some syrup off Tegan’s face, but she didn’t fancy eating makeup. Instead, she sucked on Tegan’s earlobe, lightly nibbling. Her hands traced down Tegan’s sides, cupping her ass, stroking the backs of her thighs; encouraging her sister to hug her lower body with her legs, which she did as Sara licked up Tegan’s neck again. Tegan’s back arched.

“Please, Sara… I need you.” She gasped.

Instead, Sara simply drew a spiral of chocolate on Tegan’s breast, continuing to bathe her sensitive flesh in saliva, and inadvertently spreading the chocolate she didn’t immediately lick off Tegan’s body. Her twin’s legs squeezed her hips tighter, soft moans making it obvious what she really wanted.

She pried herself from Tegan’s grip, moving down, and Tegan’s relieved gasp almost made her laugh since it was too soon. She chuckled when the feeling of chocolate sauce falling onto Tegan’s stomach below her navel registered and Tegan let out a frustrated groan, which then turned into a pleased moan when Sara’s mouth made contact with her skin, lapping up the mess she’d created. A quick glance between Tegan’s legs revealed a large wet spot on the covers below her dripping pussy. All the reason for Sara to slow down her tongue’s movements. She moved on to make a mess of Tegan’s inner thigh, her movements gentle against Tegan’s sensitive flesh, intentionally making her cry out in frustration, and then again when she switched thighs, creating identical sticky patches. Part of the fun of drizzling the chocolate syrup on Tegan’s skin was racing to catch it before the bed covers were soiled, but it didn’t hurt that she was just inches away from Tegan’s pussy, and every time she inhaled, she breathed in the heady fragrance.

But she had teased Tegan enough, and capped the bottle of chocolate syrup, setting it aside. She softly kissed Tegan again, relishing the pleading whimper, and smirking against Tegan’s kiss when it changed into a moan as she felt Sara’s fingers tracing through her slick folds before two slowly entered. Tegan threw her head back, moaning louder, finally getting fucked, and Sara’s lips covered her neck and collarbone. She kept her movements quick and precise, only stopping to add a third finger. Tegan was close; Sara could both hear and feel it.

“S-Sara! Thank you, _fuck_!” Tegan cried out, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure, tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Her back was arching; she was so fucking close.

Sara rubbed firm circles into Tegan’s clit with her thumb, and her twin’s cunt hugged her fingers as she finally came.

“That’s my girl,” Sara cooed, placing soft kisses on Tegan’s cheek as she came down from her high and caught her breath. Sara pulled out of Tegan’s pussy and made a point to suck Tegan’s fluids off her fingers. Once her hand was clean enough, Sara reached up and untied Tegan’s wrists, helping her place her arms back by her sides.

“I’m all sticky, and it’s your fault,” Tegan playfully pouted and Sara simply kissed her protruding lip, making Tegan laugh and try to kiss back at the same time.

“That can easily be remedied if you just pick your lazy butt up and go take a shower with me.” Sara reminded her.

“But my soreness won’t.”

“Babe, you knew that would happen when I told you what my plans were. And you said you liked it, you hypocrite.” Sara gently poked Tegan in the side and placed tender kisses on her cheeks. “And let’s get all the stuff off of us, now.”

“Fine,” Tegan replied, smiling.

Sara stood up, then pulled Tegan up next to her, leading her by the hand to the bathroom. They were both tired, so the shower was faster since they were just washing up. Afterward, they changed into their pajamas, getting into bed together. Tegan pressed herself against Sara’s side, resting her head over her twin’s shoulder, tucked into the crook of Sara’s neck. Sara wrapped her arms around Tegan’s waist and they sighed in unison.

“I’m so proud of us and our career,” Tegan murmured.

“I know, Tee.” Sara buried her nose in Tegan’s wet but freshly clean hair. “You smell nice.”

“I love it when you say that. And I love this.” Tegan gestured around the room. “Alone time, with just us.”

“Babe, that’s the definition of alone time.” Sara reminded her. “But I’m betting you’re just tired. I really wore you out, huh?” She kissed Tegan’s forehead.

“Guilty as charged.” Tegan sighed contentedly, hands resting on top of Sara’s, almost like she was guarding their embrace.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Sara found herself awake before Tegan. She knew that her sister probably would have appreciated it more if she stayed in bed to cuddle her when she woke up, but Sara decided to follow her whim and slip out of bed, taking care to arrange the blankets to Tegan’s liking. Once she was sure Tegan would be nice and cozy, Sara opened the curtains to let the sunshine into the room and stared down at the city of Ottawa. She just watched the cars and people below as she contemplated everything she and Tegan had accomplished together; everything they shared. Of course, she wouldn’t have it any other way. It didn’t hurt that the woman in question was asleep in the bed, and Sara could hear her slow and gentle breathing.

She heard stirring, the rustling of sheets, and the soft padding of feet before a pair of arms snaked around her waist and a pair of lips kissed a trail up her neck and to her cheek. She turned her head and met Tegan’s lips with her own.

“Good morning,” Tegan said, resting her chin on Sara’s shoulder, once they broke the kiss. “What’re you up to, babe?”

“Staring out the window and thinking about you and our lives together,” Sara answered.

“All good things, I hope?”

“Of course.” Sara’s hand rested on Tegan’s arm. “I’m always glad we chose to do all of this together.”

“It’s a better bond than marriage, I think.” Tegan offered.

“Yeah, but it has its own difficulties.” Sara sighed. “Let’s go back to happy thoughts, I’m not usually in this good of a mood.”

“I wonder why,” Tegan murmured playfully, kissing Sara’s neck again.

“I have half a mind to pin you against this window and fuck you, AC be damned.” Sara playfully warned.

“Why’s it always fucking, why can’t we just make love?” Tegan’s hand inched down Sara’s stomach, resting at her waistband.

“Call it whatever you want, it’s still sex.” Sara took Tegan’s hand, moving them both under the waistband of her pajama pants, and then retracted her own. Tegan cupped her through her underwear and lightly began to rub her.

“You like that?” Tegan asked.

“Mmm, yeah.” Sara sighed contentedly.

Tegan’s other hand slipped up underneath her shirt, caressing her braless chest, all while her lips left kisses on Sara’s neck and collarbone. She alternated between lightly pinching Sara’s nipples and lightly tracing the pads of her fingers over the sensitive skin.

Sara could feel herself seeping through her underwear, letting out a soft moan. Tegan immediately moved into her underwear, dragging her fingers through the wetness she’d created. She pressed her and Sara’s bodies together, kissing Sara’s lips when she turned her head enough, adding to the pleasurable sensations. Her fingers rubbed circles into Sara’s clit, only changing her pace when Sara’s hips bucked, and her breathing was quickly paced. So Tegan slowly increased her speed and Sara felt perspiration forming. Her breathing grew fast and choppy as she drew nearer to the edge.

“Fuck, Tegan…” She gasped. Her hand grasped around until it found Tegan’s hip and she held on tight. A strangled moan escaped her as she hit her climax. Her knees gave out and she almost fell against Tegan, but her twin held her steady, providing all the necessary support as well as kisses on the cheek and neck.

“That’s a fun way to wake up,” Tegan joked, withdrawing her hands from under her twin’s clothes.

Sara turned around in her arms. “I agree. How about you clean off your fingers?” She smirked, quirking an eyebrow, and Tegan immediately complied. “Also, what do you think about me fucking you against the wall?”

Tegan pulled her fingers out of her mouth with a pop. “I want you to do it.”

Still smirking, Sara took Tegan by the shoulders and steered her back to the nearest patch of open wall, pressing her against it, kissing her hard. Her hands found their way under Tegan’s shirt, cupping her breasts, thumbs brushing against her hardening nipples. Tegan inhaled sharply when Sara pinched the stiff buds and then moaned as Sara lifted her shirt to wrap her lips around a nipple, her tongue gently soothing it. She switched sides while she tugged Tegan’s pajama pants and underwear down her legs, exposing her wetness to the air.

Sara lightly traced her tongue along Tegan’s slit and then dove right in, her tongue plunging into Tegan’s pussy, lapping at the tight walls; rubbing her g-spot, her hands tracing from Tegan’s hips to her thighs, letting her twin ride her face. When she could tell Tegan was close, Sara pulled out, making Tegan whine in desperation, but when her fingers replaced her tongue, moving faster, harder, and going deeper, Tegan let out a pleased guttural moan. Her hips bucked when Sara’s tongue stroked her swollen clit.

Tegan grasped at Sara’s hair, her body covered in sweat, crying out expletives as she neared her edge. And then she was launched into her orgasm; like a bow and arrow pulled taught and then released. Sara pulled her fingers out, going back to softly licking Tegan’s folds, and then stood up when Tegan finally came down.

They kissed, and Tegan hummed at tasting herself.

“So do we still have to go down to breakfast, or does this count?” She asked upon pulling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, please feel free to let me know what you think! XOXO


End file.
